I Kissed a Boy, and They Liked it?
by GZBWY
Summary: Di pertemukan disebuah bar adalah awal yang tak terduga."K-kau? Kau kan orang yang sudah merebut yeojaku? I-Iyakan?" WonMi  Siwon x Zhou Mi  Special birthday fic for ma cherie Mrs. Zhou! RnR please?


**I Kissed a Boy, and They Liked It?**

Pair : WonMi, SiMi, YuanMi (Choi Siwon x Zhou Mi) side!YeWook

Genre : Romance, Hurt (always-_-)

Disclaimer : SJ belongs to SME. Fic ini murni ide yadong saya, terinspirasi dari "I Kissed A Boy"nya bang Cobra.

Warning : NC YAOI, BL,OOC, PWP,POV yang membingungkan, alur yang maju mundur, adegan smut yang cacat, dosa ditanggung sendiri wokeeh? XP

PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT CARP WITH ME!

* * *

><p>"Heechul ge? Apa kau tahu tempat 'bermain' yang seru?"<p>

Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, entah ini karena diriku yang begitu workaholic atau karena aku memang butuh tempat untuk refreshing diri dari sejenak kegiatan padatku. Kupijit pelan dahiku dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kananku memegang ponsel yang sedang terhubung dengan Heechul.

"_Wah wah.. ada angin apa yang singgah padamu sehingga kau menanyakan hal ini? Tuhkan, benar apa ku bilang? Kau terlalu bekerja keras.."_

Dasar hyung satu ini, masih sempat sempatnya dia menyindirku. Apa dia tidak tahu apa? Aku sudah begitu malas mendengarkan ceramahnya.

"Cepatlah ge, kau punya atau tidak? Jawab sekarang atau akan kuputuskan telephonenya.." Ancamku dan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingaku lalu jariku pun segera menekan tombol merah diponsel itu, tapi kubatalkan menekan tombol tersebut saat terdengar suara ditelephone sana yang berteriak kencang.

"_heeyy jangaaan matiikaaan! Aku belum selesai bicara! Baiklah.. akan kuberi tahu sekarang.. di pertigaan kantormu lurus aja kemudian belok kanan.. disana ada tempat baru yang kurasa cocok untukmu nikmatilah! Asal kau tahu disana itu-"_

Setelah selesai ucapannya memberi tahu jalan, aku langsung mematikan ponselku tanpa babibu lagi mengucapkan terima kasih terhadapnya. Langsung kuraih jasku dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

"Hey, kakakku sudah meresmikan bar baru loh.." Kim Jongwoon atau biasa yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung menepuk pundak seseorang yang sedari tadi begitu sibuk mengetik di laptop mininya itu.

"Seusai bekerja nanti kesana yuk? Aku mau main main sedikit.. bosan juga kalau terlalu fokus bekerja.." Tangan Yesung kini sudah bertengger di pundak Siwon. "heh Siwon! Kau dengar aku gak? Sibuk banget sih dari tadi.." Karena kesal sedari tadi dia ngomong tidak ditanggapi, Yesung pun menarik laptop Siwon menjauh darinya.

"Iaaa aku dengar cerewet! Siap kita kerja kita ke tempat bar baru punya kakakmu itukan? Sini, kembalikan laptopku biar tugasku cepat selesai.." Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merebut laptop mungilnya err sebenarnya punya kantor sih lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya.

Malam seusai bekerja..

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Pas sekali! Kau naik mobilku saja.. Oke?"

Kedua namja itu keluar dari ruangan kantor bersamaan, menaiki lift dan berjalan ditempat parkir menuju mobil sport merah milik Yesung.

Setelah mereka berdua naik dengan perlahan mobil tersebut pun mulai meninggalkan kantor mereka menuju bar yang baru beberapa hari diresmikan oleh kakaknya Yesung.

Hampir lima belas menit perjalanan ditempuh akhirnya sampai juga lah mereka kepada bar terbaru yang saat bekerja tadi heboh diceritakan Yesung.

"Nah.. sudah sampai. Eh teringatnya.. apa kau sudah tau bahwa.."

"Bahwa?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengulangi kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Yesung. Tangannya yang sedang memegang kenop pintu mobil pun terhenti.

"Ini gay bar.. tidak masalah kan bagimu?" Bisik Yesung ditelinga Siwon.

"Aku hanya mau minum, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu.." jawab Siwon lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tahu.. Sejak kapan kau dan kakakmu gay? Dan aku baru tau kau gay, pantas selama ini kau jarang punya cewek. Jangan jangan kau sering dekat padaku karena tertarik padaku? Hahaha.." tawa Siwon terdengar begitu menyindirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyukai seorang workaholic sepertimu.. jangan takut.." Jawab Yesung seadanya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk, didepan pintu bar tersebut terdapat dua orang pria berotot. Saat kedua pria tersebut melihat Yesung mereka berdua langsung menunduk hormat.

"Selamat malam tuan Yesung.. Silahkan masuk.." Sapa salah satu pria berotot tersebut yang berdiri di sebelah kiri lalu membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Yesung dengan sedikit lekukan senyum dibibirnya lalu masuk berbarengan dengan Siwon.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian dari bar ini adalah suara musik dan lampu diskonya yang begitu terang tetapi tidak menyilaukan yang membuat para pelanggan yang sedang menari di tengah bar tersebut semakin menggila.

"Ambil posisi disudut yah.. aku tidak mau tempat yang begitu menarik perhatian.." Bisikku di telinga Yesung dengan sedikit teriak, maklumlah namanya juga tempat bar. Kalau gak teriak ntar gak kedengaran.

"Baiklah bos, kau berkata begitu seakan akan kau selalu diperhatikan orang haha.."

Yesung pun berjalan menuju tempat tersudut yang cukup gelap. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan melonggarkan dasinya, begitu juga dengan Siwon ia langsung bersandar dan melepaskan dasinya.

"Boleh aku sedikit memberi komentar tentang bar ini?"

"Tentu saja.. apa komentarmu?"

"Terlalu panas dan padat menurutku.."

"Siwon, apa kau pernah ke bar sebelumnya? Disini memang sedikit dibiarkan panas agar mereka yang kemari semakin 'panas' kau seperti orang desa yang baru pertama kali ke bar hahaha" mak Siwon kena lece-_- *tampar yesung* #kabur

"tentu saja aku pernah ke bar. Tapi kurasa bar ini terlalu mesum dan aneh" Jawaban tak kalah panas pun keluar dari mulut Siwon.

Yesung pun mengabaikan kata yang bermaksud menyindir atau apalah itu yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Ales* dua Vodka tiga.. kau mau apa Siwon?" tanyanya dengan sopan kepada Siwon.

"Whisky saja.."

"Dan whisky dua botol.." Pesan Yesung kepada pelayan yang mendapatkan anggukan darinya serta kalimat 'tunggu sebentar'.

"Kau benar benar ingin mabuk ya? Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau pesan?" Siwon mulai bertanya kepada Yesung yang sedari tadi melihat ke sekeliling bar, sepertinya mulai mencari teman untuk bermainnya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar, aku belum ada minum kok haha.." Jawabnya dengan mata masih sibuk mengitari bar.

"Haha.. dewa keberuntungan sedang singgah padaku.." Tiba- tiba saja Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Siwon.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Yesung.

Dari tempat duduknya, Siwon melihat kemana arah Yesung berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah pemuda berbadan sedikit pendek dan cukup imut yang tampaknya sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Hah.. ternyata dia sudah dapat mainannya.." guman Siwon dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, minuman yang tadi telah dipesankan Yesung datang memenuhi meja di tempat duduk mereka. Tampaknya Yesung tahu bahwa pesanannya sudah datang, ia pun kembali mendatangi tempat duduk tersebut dengan membawa satu anggota.

"Wah.. belum apa-apa kau sudah dapat mainanmu ya? Tapi tampaknya dia sudah sedikit mabuk.."

Siwon menyeringai sedikit melihat kelakuan teman dekatnya satu ini, ternyata ia begitu cepat sekali untuk mendapatkan namja yang diincarnya.

"Haha imut kan? Aku langsung menyukainya loh.. dan dia cukup sadar untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.." Pemuda yang kami ceritakan itu malah semakin menempel di badan Yesung ia malah memeluk leher Yesung dari samping, sedangkan Yesung sendiri mengecup sekilas bibirnya lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan vodka kedalamnya. Hanya butuh satu teguk saja untuknya menghabiskan cairan di gelas tersebut.

"Siwon.. kalau kau ada tertarik ambil sajalah untuk mainanmu, asalkan jangan namja imut satu ini yang kau ambil.. Iyakan Wookie?" Tawar Yesung kepada Siwon sambil mencubit pipi namja yang diketahui bernama Wookie tersebut, dan mereka pun malah berciuman dengan panasnya yang membuat Siwon sedikit gerah melihatnya.

"Tampaknya aku butuh beradaptasi dulu.. Melihat kalian saja sudah cukup ingin membuatku muntah.." Jawab Siwon lalu mengambil gelasnya dan menuangkan whisky penuh kedalamnya.

Sedangkan Yesung dan mainannya sedang sibuk berciuman, Siwon mulai terus terusan minum dengan mata yang melihat-melihat ke sekeliling bar tersebut. Ternyata tidak hanya Yesung, beberapa pemuda yang lain pun sudah semakin 'panas' saja.

Siwon yang baru pertama kali memasuki gay bar tampaknya masih belum bisa terbiasa. Kini sudah satu botol whisky dihabiskannya untuk menghilangkan rasa muaknya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Dan lagi ia yang memang sudah lama sekali tidak minum minum jadi yah begini deh, perutnya tampak belum menerima sebotol whisky yang sudah habis dibuatnya sendiri. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Siwon berjalan dengan tidak stabil menuju ke kamar mandi, tampaknya efek dari whisky yang diminumnya sudah mulai terasa.

Dikamar mandi ia memuntahkan sedikit cairan yang tadi diminumnya, dihidupkannya keran lalu dibasuhnya mulutnya dengan air tersebut. Setelah cukup merasa lebih enak ia pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Dengan kepala yang semakin pening saja ia pun berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat duduknya. Saat ia melewati tengah tengah ruang bar, ia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata sedang mabuk juga.

"Ma-Maaf" ujar Siwon dan melambaikan tangannya kearah orang yang tadi ditabraknya tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ha? Haha iyaa.. gapapa kok gapapa.. it's okay bro hahaha.." dari jawabannya saja sudah nampak bahwa ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sesampainya di tempat duduk ia kembali meraih botol minuman dan kembali menuang cairan beralkohol tersebut ke gelasnya. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jenis minuman apa yang diminumnya barusan, entah whisky vodka ataupun ales.

Setelah gelas miliknya kosong kembali, Siwon pun mulai kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di bar tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku cari mainanku dari pada aku bengong begini.." ujarnya dalam hati "Wah, kayaknya ada yang pas nih.." Lanjutnya kembali saat ia melihat seseorang yang entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik untuk mengajak 'bermain'.

"Pelayan.. pelayan.." panggil Siwon dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Iya tuan ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Ujarnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang pelayan tersebut.

_...Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention__  
><em>_The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation__  
><em>_It's just what I'm used to, just want to f*ck shit up__  
><em>_I've got my whole damn crew, come on what you gonna do..._

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat malam tuan.. dan selamat datang"

Pria berotot itu membukakan pintu yang lebar untuk Zhou Mi diiringi dengan ucapan khas sang penyambut tamu, senyum seadanya pun terpasang dilekukan bibir Zhou Mi untuk membalas keramahan mereka.

Dentuman musik yang dipandu oleh DJ menyambut kehadiran Zhou Mi di bar tersebut, ia pun berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk bergoyang di tengah bar dan menuju meja bartender.

"Vodka dan martininya dimix tolong.." Mintanya langsung kepada sang bartender.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya jadi ia pun melihat-lihat ke sekeliling bar tersebut. "Apa benar yang dibilang Heechul kalau ini bar baru? Kenapa sudah ramai sekali?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Dan lagi.. kenapa dibar ini namja semua? Ah mungkin penglihatanku yang tidak jelas karena disini cukup gelap.."

"Ini tuan.. pesanan anda.." Sang bartender pun menyerahkan segelas penuh cairan yang berisi vodka dan martini yang sudah dicampur, seperti permintaannya tadi.

"Oh iya, tolong dua botol vodkanya juga ya.."

"Baik tuan.." Beberapa menit kemudian pun sang bartender membawakan dua botol vodka kehadapan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghabiskan pesanannya, gelas yang berisi vodka dan martini pun sudah habis diminumnya dalam beberapa teguk. Kegiatan minumnya pun berlanjut, dan setengah jam kemudian minuman tersebut sudah mulai bereaksi.

Ia menopang dagunya diatas meja bartender dengan arah menghadap orang orang yang sedang hanyut menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan irama musik DJ yang memekakkan telinga. Kesadaran Zhou Mi kini sudah hilang setengah digantikkan dari efek mabuk akibat minumannya itu. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuju ketengah ruangan bar tersebut ingin ikutan bergoyang (?)juga.

Saat ia mulai menggerakkan badannya tiba tiba tubuhnya ditabrak orang lain sehingga membuat badannya sedikit terhempas tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Ma-Maaf" ujar seseorang yang tadi menabraknya sambil melambaikan tangan ke dirinya.

"Ha? Haha iyaa.. gapapa kok gapapa.. it's okay bro hahaha.." jawab Zhou Mi dengan anggukan kecil.

Setelah insiden tabrak menabrak tadi ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggerakkan badan sesuka hatinya sampai beberapa menit kemudian pening dikepala semakin menjadi, ia pun akhirnya memilih kembali ke meja bartender dan meminum kembali botol kedua vodkanya.

Ditengah mabuk yang melandanya ia mulai meracau tidak jelas sambil memegang botol vodka tersebut dan meminumi vodkanya langsung dari botolnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat beberapa kelompok pemuda yang sedang berciuman panas di beberapa sudut ruangan bar tersebut, matanya sedikit mendelik melihat mereka dan juga membuat miliknya sedikit terbangun.

"Sepertinya aku punya sakit kelainan mata. Mana mungkin itu namja, itu pasti yeoja.." ucapnya kembali sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tapi nyatanya ia semakin yakin bahwa dugaannya salah besar saat ia melihat didepannya dua orang namja sedang sibuk dengan ciuman mereka sendiri.

"Ukkh.." Zhou Mi hanya bisa menunduk melihat mereka dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terangsang dengan perlakuan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

Disaat ia sedang serius mencoba mengatur dirinya dan 'adiknya', dari samping kanan badannya terasa seseorang mendorongnya kembali err mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja atau sengaja? Sehingga membuat botol vodka yang dipegangnya menumpahkan isinya dan membasahi seseorang. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mencoba untuk membersihkan sisa sisa air ditubuh seseorang yang tidak sengaja disiramnya.

"Hey apa maksudmu menyiramku begini? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Seru pria berbadan tegap tersebut kepada Zhou Mi.

"Ma-Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan vodkaku.. maafkan aku.." Air yang kini sudah membasahi semua tubuh pemuda itu membuat bentuk otot kotak kotak diperutnya terlihat jelas. Dengan susah payah Zhou Mi menelan air liurnya saat membersihkan badan tersebut dengan sapu tangannya.

Tangan pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba menyentuh dagu Zhou Mi sehingga memaksakan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pemuda tersebut. "Bajuku sudah basah semua. Kau harus bertanggung jawab.." Mata hitam Zhou Mi pun menatap mata hitam pemuda tersebut.

"K-kau? Kau kan orang yang sudah merebut yeojaku? I-Iyakan?" tiba-tiba Zhou Mi berkata demikian. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku" Sambungnya lalu melepaskan tangan pemuda tersebut. "Tadi kau bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab? Kurasa itu pantas untuk orang yang sudah merebut pacar orang lain sepertimu.." jawabnya dengan sedikit amarah.

_..So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your girl too__  
><em>_She wants a secure dude, and that's just not you.._

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku.. salahkan dia yang sudah bosan bersamamu.." Berbeda dengan Zhou Mi yang amarahnya sudah terpancing, pemuda tersebut malah menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah lakunya. Dan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh bahwa Zhou Mi sedang marah padanya, ia kembali memegang dagu Zhou Mi lalu menempelkan bibir ranumnya itu ke bibir basah milik Zhou Mi.

Mata hitam Zhou Mi pun membesar seketika saat ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang dicium oleh seorang namja yang tak lain merupakan selingkuhan mantan pacarnya. Setengah dari akal sehatnya masih bekerja walaupun ia sedang mabuk.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin luar biasa(?) Sedangkan Zhou Mi sendiri yang awalnya memberontak kini sudah melunak dan sudah larut dalam ciumannya itu,efek vodka kini sudah berjalan lancar di otaknya membuatnya lupa akan kemarahannya tadi dan malah mengikuti permainan sang pemuda tersebut.

_..I kissed a boy and they liked it__  
><em>_Got all the honeys in the club excited__  
><em>_I kissed a boy just to start shit__  
><em>_That homeboy was not about it.._

.

.

.

Seusai mereka berciuman, pemuda tersebut langsung menarik tangan Zhou Mi "Ikut aku.." perintahnya dan membawa Zhou Mi menuju ke sudut bar dan sepertinya itu tempat duduknya.

"Wah wah.. tampaknya temanku ini ikut bermain juga, padahal tadi katanya cuma mau minum-minum saja.. Hahaha" Yesung yang tadinya sedang berkissmark ria dengan Ryewook menghentikan kegiatannya saat dilihatnya Siwon membawa anggota lain.

"Hey, apa disini ada kamar?" Tanya Siwon lalu duduk disamping Yesung, sedangkan Zhou Mi berdiri disampingnya.

"Kamar? Buat apa? Wah, kau mau langsung main dengannya yah? Kenapa tidak disini saja? Ayolah.. jangan malu-malu"

Kalau tidak ingat bahwa Yesung adik pemilik bar ini, mungkin saja Siwon sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan botol whisky itu.

"Iya kenapa emangnya? Cepatlah beri aku kamar, sebelum kurebut mainanmu itu.."

"O-o-oh.. berani kau rebut, kutendang kau dari bar ini. Ini kuncinya naik saja ke lantai dua pakai lift. Aku sudah memperkirakan bahwa kau akan ikut bermain juga. Sudah, pergi sana! Mengganggu saja.." Yesung pun merogoh kantong celananya lalu memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Siwon, dan tanpa tunggu diusir pun Siwon sudah pergi duluan.

"Ternyata ia mudah terangsang.. tak kusangka.." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Wookienya

.

.

.

Cklek.

Bruk.

Setelah pintu kamar hotel mereka terbuka, Siwon langsung mendorong Zhou Mi ke tempat tidur lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain, kau mau kan?" Karena hawa di kamar tersebut yang cukup panas, Siwon langsung membuka semua kancing baju kemejanya lalu mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah, kemudian memandang ke arah Zhou Mi yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu pusing di tempat tidur.

"Ayo cepat mulai kau banyak omong sekali sih? Aku sudah tegang sejak di bar tadi bodoh!" Siwon menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari pemuda yang belum dikenalnya itu, tanpa disuruh dua kalipun Siwon sudah menimpah dirinya lalu mencium dan melumat habis bibir itu. Membuat Zhou Mi mendesah tertahan di mulutnya, kedua tangannya pun sudah memeluk badan kekar Siwon dan sedikit meremas kulit badannya itu.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman dengan saliva yang tercecer disekitar mulut mereka,nafas yang begitu memburu sangat terdengar dari keduanya.

Belum sempat paru-paru mereka terisi penuh dengan oksigen, Siwon sudah kembali menciumnya dan mengajak lidah Zhou Mi melawan lidahnya.

Kedua tangan Siwon kini tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya kini sedang sibuk melepaskan kancing satu persatu kancing baju Zhou Mi dan meraba-raba dada itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas milik Zhou Mi yang memang sudah sedikit menegang dibalik celana panjangnya itu. Dan saat Siwon meremasnya, semakin teganglah miliknya dan semakin keluarlah desahan dari mulut Zhou Mi walaupun desahan tersebut tidak bebas karena tertahan bibir Siwon.

Sesak begitu terasa bagi Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi pun mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon karena pasokan oksigennya yang sudah benar benar habis akibat long kissnya dengan Siwon.

Siwon yang menyadari itu pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian ditatapnya mata yang hitamnya dengan dirinya dan dengan senyuman setannya, diarahkannya wajahnya mendekati telinga Zhou Mi lalu berbisik "Kau tahu? Aku bukan seorang gay seperti mereka semua yang di bar tadi, tapi kau cukup menarik untuk kumiliki.." lalu dia pun menggigit pelan telinga tersebut sambil menggesekkan milik mereka yang sudah sama-sama tegang dalam balutan celanan panjang itu.

Seusai menggigiti cuping telinga Zhou Mi ia lalu membuka semua yang melekat pada tubuh Zhou Mi, mulai dari bajunya celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya sehingga kini Zhou Mi terlihat polos dan mencampakkan semua baju dan celana tersebut ke sembarang arah.

Karena sudah berada pada puncak nafsunya Siwon langsung mengulum milik Zhou Mi yang sudah begitu tegang tersebut, mengulum layaknya permen dan menggigitnya seperti sebah daging yang begitu manis sehingga ia menggigitnya begitu pelan untuk meresapi rasa daging tersebut. Dan terakhitr ia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan milik Zhou Mi itu untuk membuat yang punya agar segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama buat Siwon untuk mendapatkan klimaks pemuda yang sedang ditidurinya itu, setelah ia melakukan mouthjobnya selama tiga menit Zhou Mi sukses mengeluarkan semua cairannya di mulut Siwon yang langsung ditelan habis olehnya.

"Rasanya cukup manis, tapi akan lebih manis lagi jika aku melumat bibirmu.." ucapnya lalu kembali mencium Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi yang sudah begitu larut dalam permainannya membuat miliknya terbangun kembali setelah Siwon kembali merangsangnya dengan ciuman dan meremas juga mengocok pelan miliknya itu.

Siwon yang merasakan bahwa milik lawannya sudah terbangun kembali mulai merangsangnya dengan memberinya beberapa kiss mark dilehernya yang begitu mulus lalu turun ke dadanya. Menciumi puting keduanya dan menghisapnya kuat kuat juag menggigitnya membuat Zhou Mi semakin mendesah kuat dan menggeliat ke kanan kiri dan meremas sprei tempat tidurnya semakin kencang dan terakhir, membuat sedikit cairan kembali keluar dari miliknya.

"Jangan goda aku, dan segera lepaskan celanamu itu" Ucap Zhou Mi ditengah tengah permainan mereka.

"Kau mau membantuku membukakannya?" Tantang Siwon kepada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendorong Siwon lalu menindih badan tersebut, dengan cepat dibukanya celana panjang beserta dalamannya lalu tampaklah milik Siwon yang terbangun tanpa pikir panjang lagi Zhou Mi mengulum benda tersebut membuat yang punya mendesah tak jelas.

"A-aku ha-arrrghhh menyuruh-mu membukakan engggh celana-ku.."

"Aku juga ingin merasakan punyamu, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita gantian melayani?" Jawab Zhou Mi berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan kembali memasukkan milik Siwon ke mulutnya.

"akkhh ahhh enghh ahhh arrgghhhARRGGH"

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Siwon sampai juga pada klimaksnya, karena cairannya yang begitu banyak memuat Zhou Mi sedikit kewalahan dan membuat beberapa tetes cairan tersebut keluar dari mulut dan mengalir di pipinya.

Merasa cukup kewalahan Zhou Mi pun mengakhiri aktifitasnya dan sibuk berusaha menelan cairan hasil kerja mouth jobnya tersebut.

Siwon pun kembali mengembalikkan posisi lalu menindih Zhou Mi kembali, dijilatinya cairannya yang menetes di pipi Zhou Mi dan mengajaknnya berciuman kembali.

Ciuman kali ini cukup cepat karena berlangsung hanya tiga menit. Seusai berciuman Siwon tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jarinya kemulut Zhou Mi.

"Basahi jariku dengan salivamu. Pemanasannya langsung tiga saja yah.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi nih.." Zhou Mi pun suka tidak suka akhirnya mulai menjilati dan mengulum jari-jari Siwon hingga benar-benar basah.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH"

Setelah itu Siwon langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke lubang Zhou Mi tanpa aba-aba darinya membuat Zhou Mi berteriak sangat kencang dan sibuk menarik sprei kasur sampai benar benar kusut.

"Arrrghh ja-jangan bergerak du-dulu.. sa-sakit arrgghh"

Siwon yang sedikit kasian padanya pun mengabulkan permintaannya dan saat dilihatnya Zhou Mi sudah mulai terbiasa, dia pun ulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk perlahan dan lama kelamaan semakin cepat. Setelah Siwon merasa lubang Zhou Mi sudah cukup longgar ia pun melepaskan jarinya yang membuat Zhou Mi sedikit kecewa.

"Sabarlah dulu.. permainana yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai" Ucapnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Zhou Mi.

Ia pun membawa miliknya kedepan lubang Zhou mi. Dan lagi, ia langsung memasukkannya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Yah, pastinya membuat Zhou Mi berteriak kuat yang begitu bebas.

"Akhh ahh.. wa-wah.. walaupun tadi sudah pemanasan, lubangmu tetap sempit yah enghhh.." Setelah semua miliknya sudah berada di dalam lubang Zhou Mi, Siwon pun langsung memulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari sensasi kenikmatan surga.

Perlahan dan semakin cepat membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Zhou Mi sudah menghilang digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang sedikit demi sedikit diperolehnya.

"Engghh aaahh ce-cepat le-lebih arrrgghh" racauan Zhou Mi semakin menjadi, dan layaknya pembantu yang begitu taat pada majikannya, Siwon pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Engghh he-hey.. bo-akkh boleh aku ta-tahu namamu?" mereka dari tadi memang belum mengetahui nama masing masing dan wajah Siwon yang dekat langsung segera menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berkaki panjang tersebut.

"Ohh agghh Si-Siwonn.. ka-kamu?"

"Zhou-Mi.."

"A-apa kau memang g-gay? Atau apa?"

"A-aku tidak ta-tahu kalau ini gay bar.. enghh kawanku yang memberi taAARRGHHH" kalimat Zhou Mi terputus seketika saat ia mencapai klimaksnya sehingga cairan tersebut keluar dan membasahi perutnya dan juga perut Siwon.

Tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Siwon memberhentikan gerakannya. Ia terus semakin cepat dan cepat melakukan gerakan keluar masuk hingga pada akhirnya dia samapi pada klimaksnya yang pertama.

"A-akhh a-aku ak-ARRRGGHHH" cairan itupun mulai memenuhi lubang Zhou Mi juga bercecer keluar hingga menetes ke sprei itu.

Zhou Mi pun ternyata ikutan berteriak juga karena ia merasakan milik Siwon yang terasa begitu membesar saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Siwon terkulai lemas jatuh diatas badan Zhou Mi, begitu pun dengan Zhou Mi yang ikut terkulai lemas dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Persetan dengan Heechul yang tidak mengatakan bahwa tempat baru ini merupakan gay bar.

Tapi kini, sudah terpuaskan nafsunya walaupun ia bercinta dengan lelaki.

Tidak ada salahnya kan? Sesekali mencoba sensasi yang baru?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Diketik cukup cepat karena berhubung kakak saya lagi nginap dirumah, bisa gaswat ceritanya kalo ketahuan. Jadi maaf yah readers kalo ada typo atau kata-kata yang gak nyambung^^

dan lagi..

JUDULNYA KAN CUMAN 'KISS' KENAPA JADI NGE'GITUAN' GINIH?

I DON'T KNOW, DON'T ASK ME OKEE? #kabur

And this fic special for ma cherie **Mrs. Zhou** Happy birthday cherie, hmm ini ultah terakhir kamu sebelum kita pisah yaa.

**ARM** dan saya sangat menyayangimu. Jangan lupakan kami. Dan terima kasih atas keajaiban pertemanan kita. Love you so much SA ARM.

Ahhh malah jadi curhat, maaf yah readers. Yumu lagi terlalu galau nih.. sekali lagi maafkan yumu.. *nunduk empatlima drajat*

Nah, dari ripiu-ripiu fic yumu sebelumnya. Kan ada yang request tuh.. mungkin akan yumu kabulkan satu persatu, jadi sabar menunggu yah^^

eh, eh fic wonkyunya lagi malas saya publish. jadi ntar aja yee:p #pelukwowon

Hmm that's all.. and last please give me some comment or flame or whatever do you want with click "Riview" button. REALLY BIG THANKS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A RIVIEW:)

* * *

><p>Gimme Love Love Love!<p>

Minnie Seongmin


End file.
